1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cables for transferring data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computer networks include computers in communication with each other through networking cables. The cables can be of many different types, such as coaxial and Ethernet cables, and generally include a waveguide with cable connectors at opposed ends. In a typical setup, a large number of networking cables are grouped together in a bundle and extend for long distances through a building so that the opposing cable connectors are away from each other. The networking cables often extend in such a way that it is difficult to identify which cable connectors belong to which waveguide. The identifying of cable connectors is often referred to as cable tracing.
There are several methods used in cable tracing. One method involves flowing an electrical test signal with a toner through a cable connector at one end of the bundle and detecting it with a sound sensor connected to a cable connector at the opposed end of the bundle. The sound sensor receives the electrical test signal and converts it to a corresponding sound signal when the toner and sound sensor are connected to opposed cable connectors of the same waveguide. However, a person generally uses trial and error by connecting the sound sensor to the different cable connectors at the opposed end of the bundle until the sound signal is detected. This method of cable tracing is tedious and time consuming, and sometimes the electrical test signal is not strong enough to cause the sound sensor to emit sound.
Another method of cable tracing involves including light emitters with the cable connectors at the opposed ends of the waveguide. Light emitter connectors are also positioned at the opposed ends of the waveguide and operatively coupled with the light emitters. Cables that include light emitters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,975,242 and 6,577,243 by Dannenmann et al. When a potential difference is provided to a light emitter connector, the light emitters operatively coupled therewith emit light to indicate which cable connectors are attached to the same waveguide. However, the light emitters are positioned at the cable connectors, which makes it difficult to identify the corresponding waveguide in between. Further, since the light emitters are positioned at the cable connectors, it is also difficult to reduce the length of the waveguide without removing a light emitter. Removing a light emitter in the cables disclosed by Dannenmann reduces the ability to trace the cable.